Curse from the Isle of the Lost
by AllYouEverNeed
Summary: Summary: After Cotillion and Uma's escape, life started to settle for the VKs and Mal is getting used to being "Lady Mal". However, someone is ready to destroy their "Happily Ever After" and Ben is the one they'll try to destroy to get to Mal. After all, they ride with the tide, huh? Placed after Descendants 2.
1. Chapter 1

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything Disney related, even if I wish I could own Ben and Harry Hook because they're kind of awesome. However I do not, so... I just play with their fairytale story. And I blame my little cousins for making me see the movies and creating ideas in my head._

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

 **Summary: After Cotillion and Uma's escape, life started to settle for the VKs and Mal is getting used to being "Lady Mal". However, someone is ready to destroy their "Happily Ever After" and Ben is the one they'll try to destroy to get to Mal. After all, they ride with the tide, huh?**

 **Placed after Descendants 2 and it's my own weird way of saying I actually liked the freaking movies.**

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

Uma had been able to leave the Isle of the Lost by swimming though the barrier and soon word got around the Isle that there was a spot under the sea where the magic was weaker. Harry Hook and Gil were standing outside the school's library waiting for someone. Uma didn't come back and they were tired of waiting for her to come back and make a new plan, so Harry dragged Gil to the school so they could talk with one of the weirdest villains there.

"Dr. Facilier, we need to talk to you." Said Harry with a grin.

"About what, I must ask?"

"We have a plan to destroy Auradon, but we need some wicked mind to help us since…" started Harry when Gil interrupted him.

"Shrimpy went swimming!" Harry looked at Gil and he closed his mouth.

"Uma didn't return yet, but we have a plan and we know it can work if you help us"

"I'm listening…" said Dr. Facilier with a wicked smile while shuffling cards in his hands.

"Well, we need a curse…"

"A beastly curse…" complemented Gil until Harry pushed his hook to his throat.

"A curse to the mightiest of them all."

"You know very well magic doesn't work on the Isle" answered Dr. Facilier with a roll of his eyes.

"What if we found a way to make it work…" replied Harry with a grin.

"Okay, now I'm interested… carry on"

"We need to destroy Mal like Uma wanted… and since she's so _in love_ with Beasty Boy…"

"You know he's not really a beast? That was his dad…" asked Gil and didn't say anything else when he saw Dr. Facilier's face.

"Are you in or not?" pushed Harry making motions with his hook.

"I'm in"

"Perfect. I guess we will ride with the tide after all"

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

If someone told her a couple months ago she would be called "Lady Mal" all the time now, she would have laughed and probably pushed that poor soul away from her. But here she was, strolling the hallways at Auradon Prep hearing the freshman call her "Lady Mal" and smiling shyly at her before running to the other side. She was on her way to her class when she encountered a small mob of people and flashes. She turned around to find a different route to get to class but then realized Ben was in the middle of that mob.

She sighed and went just to the mob saying "excuse me" and lightly pushing people away until Ben saw her.

"Mal!" he smiled and just like that, all her day was perfect "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do…" the reporters were all chattering around them now, but Ben only had eyes for her, and that was okay. "Hey, you"

"Hey… you ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure" he grabbed her hand and smiled at her the way only Ben knew how to do it. "You wanna have lunch with me? We could invite the guys and have a nice little lunch meeting at the gardens"

"That sounds like fun, as long as I don't have to do the cooking" Ben laughed at that "I don't have my spell book anymore and I'm tired of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches"

"Don't worry, I'll have Mrs. Potts to do the cooking" he said as soon as they arrived at her class "Here you go, have fun"

"As if…" she replied before giving him a light kiss. Ben smiled at her and turned to go to his own class but we wobbled on his feet. Mal quickly grabbed his arm and tried to look at his face "Ben! Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah, just got dizzy for a second. I must be more tired than I thought…" Mal was looking at him with a worried expression and he smiled "Don't worry, Mal. I'm okay now. I'll go to class and grab something to drink between classes so I can get my energy back"

"We don't have to do this lunch thing…"

"We ARE doing the lunch thing. I'm really okay, Mal. Don't worry about me" he kissed her again and left waving.

"I can't help but worry about you, Ben" she said with a sigh and went to her own class.

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

The morning went away quickly than she thought possible. Evie had told her Ben invited all of them – all being Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Doug and Evie – to have lunch in the gardens before the Tourney game today. So, with Evie's arm around her arm, they went up the way to the castle were Ben would be waiting with the rest of the guys.

"This is so romantic. Ben is always doing romantic stuff like this. It's so cute" Evie was chattering away. Mal smiled.

"He's great at the boyfriend department. And also at the _Prince Charming_ one."

"I'll say." Replied Evie with a smile as they waved at Lumiere and Cogsworth that were standing at the garden's doors. "Look! They're all here!"

There were several blankets and food all over the place. Chip, being a teen too, was helping his mother and the rest of the staff to bring all the stuff for their lunch. Ben saw her and stood up to meet her with a kiss that was cut short when Jay and Carlos started fake-coughing.

"Hi, Ben" the girls –Minus Mal- all said at the same time. He just smiled and guided Mal to a place in a blanket.

"I asked Mrs. Potts to make you a strawberry cheesecake" he said while cutting a piece of the cake and putting it in Mal's hands. "It's another way of eating strawberries" Mal went to dig into the cake but Ben stopped her "Normal food first, then dessert"

She laughed and agreed to eat normal food first even if she kept glancing at the cake every few seconds. The guys were talking about the Tourney game and strategies to win against the Sea Lions that afternoon and the girls were all listening to Jane explaining that the cheerleaders needed more people since Audrey left and she couldn't make anyone try out for the squad. Suddenly, Mal remembered what happened with Ben earlier but didn't want to bring in on in front of everyone.

"Ben, can we go make sure Mrs. Potts has some strawberries for me to take to the Tourney game?"

"Uh… sure." He understood she wanted to talk to him so they walked away from their friends. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you were dizzy this morning and I'm worried…"

"I'm completely fine, Mal. I promise. I didn't sleep that well yesterday and that's about it. I was just tired, but I'm okay now"

"You maybe should rest more, the game…"

"I can't let the team down. I'm the captain, Mal. I'll play today and I'll be completely okay after that, and we'll win. You'll see"

Mal wasn't completely sure about all that but she let it slide "If you're sure"

He kissed her cheek "I'm positive. Now, let's go to our friends or they'll start talking about us… again"

She smiled and agreed, leaving her worries for Ben's health aside.

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

Evie, Mal and Lonnie were on the stands watching the guys play Tourney. The game was tough and it was tied at 4 with only one minute left to play. Mal didn't actually cheer out loud but she was gripping Evie's hand tightly while the blue-haired girl screamed and watched Doug with the band. Lonnie on the other side of her was screaming play tactics at Jay that, Mal was sure, he didn't hear a single word she said.

The Knights had the ball now and Jay was quickly advancing towards the enemy's side with Carlos helping him deflect the attacks. Ben was running by their side and then Chad got the ball and made a pass to Jay that, after a feigned attempt, gave the ball to Ben so he could score just as the bell rang ending the game.

Mal screamed with Evie and Lonnie and the rest of the school. Mal was so proud of her friends and her boyfriend. Even Chad – but no one would tell that to Mr. Charming – did a fantastic job out there. They were celebrating when suddenly everyone quieted down and Mal heard someone screaming her name.

She turned to the field again and saw Jane waving impatiently to her to get to the field. She couldn't see Ben, though. Carlos ran to her side and took off his helmet. He had a worried look on his face and Mal didn't even understand what was happening.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, Mal… Ben just collapsed." Carlos said taking her hand and helping her get down the bleachers.

With those words Mal was running towards the group of boys on the field. There, on the ground was Jay with Ben laying on his legs. Ben was sickly pale and unconscious. Mal knelt by his side and ran a hand through his hair. A thin line of blood was running from his nose.

"What happened?" she asked, waiting someone could answer her.

Jay looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder "We don't know. We were celebrating the victory and he suddenly said he wasn't feeling okay. I tried to ask him what did he meant but he just collapsed." Mal was blinking out tears "I'm sorry, Mal. We should take him to his room and call Fairy Godmother and his parents, just in case"

"His parents are on a trip to Camelot to spend a week learning the customs there. There's bad reception" Chad said and Mal looked at him. "I asked Lonnie and Doug to bring Fairy Godmother to Ben's room. We should take him there fast"

Mal moved aside so the guys could all help carry Ben to his room, Carlos stayed with her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her someway. "He'll be okay, Mal. You'll see"

"I don't know, Carlos. He was feeling poorly this morning. I even asked him not to play today because of it. He said he was just tired and that he couldn't let the team down. Now he's unconscious and I don't know what to do"

"Be there for him. That's what you need to do, now."

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

They were on Ben's room now. The rest of the group left leaving just Mal, Jay Evie and Doug there with Fairy Godmother while Ben was still unconscious.

"I called Merlin so he could send his parents back as soon as possible" Fairy Godmother said and Mal nodded "They would want to be here for Ben" she added while running her wand in the air by Ben's bed.

"What's happening to him?" asked Mal. She couldn't stand to be left in the dark. She wanted to know what was wrong with Ben and how could she fix it.

"I'm trying to figure that out… wait just a few more seconds"

Seconds that seemed like hours to Mal. She kept her hand in Ben's hair and watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took that meant he was just unconscious.

"Okay, I think I know what's wrong with him…" said Fairy Godmother after a few minutes of silence just before Ben's bedroom door opened and Belle and Beast stood there watching their son on the bed.

"Oh! My boy!" Belle ran to her son's side and put a hand on his cheek.

"So… what's wrong with Ben?" asked Jay because he, like Mal, wanted to know what they needed to do to help Ben.

"Well… he's been cursed."

"What?" Beast asked with a roar "Who could curse my son?!"

"I don't know that, your Majesty. But I do know that it's affecting Ben's health"

"So? Fix it!" demanded Mal from the bed "You can fix it, right?"

"I'm afraid I can't do it until I know for sure what kind of curse was placed on the king"

Mal's eyes started to shine with green light. She wanted someone to fix Ben and quickly. Evie put a hand on her arm.

"Mal, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Evie. Ben is sick and no one knows how to fix him!"

"I can help him recover is consciousness, though" said Fairy Godmother, kindly "It's not much, but at least he'll be awake"

Belle nodded and the fairy did her "Bibbidi bobbidi boo" and Ben's face recovered a little of its natural color. Mal smiled when the King opened his eyes and frowned a little looking around him trying to figure out what happened.

"Hi, there…" said Mal with a smile running her fingers through his hair.

"What's going on?" Ben wondered while trying to sit up. Mal pushed him down softly "Why am I in my room?" he saw his parents and frowned even more "What are you guys doing here? You were in Camelot!"

"Ben, do you remember what happened?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"Uh… I was playing Tourney. We won; thanks to Jay… we were celebrating when… I don't know, I couldn't see anything. It was all blurry and then everything went black. I can't remember anything else." He looked at Mal and the VKs.

Jay cleared his throat "Well, you passed out on us. We got Mal and then we all brought you here and called Fairy Godmother to see if she could help you"

"And she asked Merlin to bring them back here because you didn't wake up" Evie complemented with a smile.

"Oh… I see…" Ben didn't say anything else but looked at Mal and saw the girl had tears in her eyes "Don't cry, Mal. Everything is fine…"

"Everything is not fine, Ben. You were cursed and Fairy Godmother can't help you until we know for sure what kind of curse it is"

"But I'm awake now. It'll be fine"

Mal wanted to scream but she knew Ben just wanted to protect her and his parents. He was sweating and couldn't lift his arms for long "You are not fine. We have to find out who cursed you so we know how to fix it"

The door opened and Lumiere was there with Ben's secretary, Kayla. She looked at everyone and then at Ben before coming inside. "Your majesty, I know you're sick right now but there's some… complications I needed to let you know"

"What's the matter?" asked Ben from the bed while Adam looked at the girl with a mix of wonder and annoyance.

"Well, we're tracking Uma since she escaped from Cotillion and King Triton's army was searching the sea close to the Isle of the Lost and… we found something"

"Uma?" asked Mal.

"No, Lady Mal. We found some kind of bad-functioning side of the barrier. It could mean that, if the villains figure it out, could let them use magic there" Kayla said while checking her tablet for details "King Triton said maybe Uma was to blame for that, since she's on this side of the barrier and she can use magic" Kayla stopped and everyone looked at her because it seemed like she was withholding information.

"Anything else?" asked Adam from the corner of the room.

"Well, one of the soldiers from Atlantica said he saw people on the other side of the damaged barrier before a blast of green sparks went off in Auradon's direction. He doesn't know who it was but he knows someone figured it out before we did"

"Okay, Kayla, it's that it?" wondered Adam while looking at his son. Ben was trembling slightly and everyone was worried again.

"Kayla, please ask Triton to keep searching for Uma… and to place a guard at the weakened part of the barrier. I'll try to contact Merlin and the fairies to help reinforce that side." Said Ben from the bed while holding his mother's hand.

"As you wish, your majesty. Right away"

Mal looked at Ben "At least we can assume where your curse was casted…"

"This is the third time someone curses or spells me… I'm getting tired of this" he smiled at Mal, making everyone remember she was the first one that spelled him with a cookie. "And they didn't even get me cookies!" everyone laughed at that, even Mal.

"You should rest, Ben." Said Fairy Godmother while making Jay, Evie and his parents leave the room. She looked at Mal and she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here"

"But…" Adam tried to protest but Ben answered.

"Let her. I want her here…"

They all left and Ben curled on his side to watch Mal, who simply returned to brush his hair with her hand.

"I can assume you felt worse that you told me you did, huh?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to worry you…"

"Of course, I wasn't worried when you collapsed on the tourney field. Not at all." Ben grimaced and Mal kissed his forehead "It's okay, Ben. We'll figure it all out. You'll be fine again soon."

Ben nodded and closed his eyes. Soon she could hear the signs of sleep on him and she fixed his bed and left the room. Outside she found Evie, Jay and Carlos with Dude waiting for her.

"Guys, I think we have something to find"

~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ~ﻫ

 _ **AN: All the guys that follow me from the Twilight universe, I'm sorry if you thought this was some kind of update to my story... nope, that will come tomorrow, I promise. But since my little cousins made me watch the Descendants movies, I have this idea in my head, it won't be long. Probably three chapters at the most, but I had to get it out there. It was my birthday present from them and I'm not really sure if I love it or hate it right now. I'll decide after I stop singing Chillin' Like a Villain every single second.**_

 _ **See ya soon!**_

 _ **AYEN**_


	2. Author's note

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: So, I come here today to let you guys know that I will update this story as soon as I can. I updated "Prince of Hearts" because the chapter was already written in my notebook. But this story is different. I need to focus and I can't do that right now. I'll try to update soon, I just hope I can./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMy grandmother's health took a turn for the worse in the last week and... according to the doctors, we don't really know how much time we have left with her. So... my mental health is not the best right now to try and make a story awesome. And I apologize because I'm not the kind of person to let things unfinished. And I won't, just please give me some time to regroup my thoughts.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHopefully I'll read you guys soon enough.../strong/p 


End file.
